Land Before Time Wiki
Welcome to The Land Before Time Wiki! A wiki database dedicated to the popular children's cartoon series, The Land Before Time that anyone can edit -- except vandalizers!. Warning: This wiki contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. | | Featured Articles | Featured Images Main Lists List of characters in The Land Before Time | List of The Land Before Time movies | List of songs in The Land Before Time | List of voice actors | Timeline Latest TLBT movie... *'The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends' Littlefoot and his friends meet two goofy new dinosaurs named Loofah and Doofah, who have lost their way to the Berry Valley, and the gang decide to help them find their way... Featured Article of the Month Ducky (a.k.a. Devoted Ducky, as she is called in her bio on the official site, and referred to as by fansFans compare The Land Before Time's core characters with the Toronto Raptors hroman.wordpress.com) is a character in the Land Before Time films. She is a Parasaurolophus,The Land Before Time DVD which is called a "big mouth" or a "swimmer" by the characters in the films. She is well known for frequently saying "Yep, yep, yep" and "Nope, Nope, Nope". Ducky has a very sweet, innocent personality. She often tries to make peace during group conflicts, and is very protective of her friends, despite being the second smallest member of the group. This is especially true with her adopted brother, Spike, whom she tries to protect from any conflict she can. She has an extremely strong bond with her mother, and seems to have inherited many of her maternal instincts. She does not express anger very often, and in fact, she is so unused to being angry that in the eighth movie she had to ask Cera for advice on how to be mad. Read more... ---- * Recently featured: ---- Rumors The Land Before Time XIV What the fourteenth Land Before Time movie will be about is currently unknown. Many fans hope that it will explain how Chomper and Ruby first came to the Great Valley. Only small glimps of how were seen the TV series. External links *Official Website *Internet Movie Database *Official TV series website *TV.com summary *download the land before time tv episodes *LBT fanfics *The Chipmunks and the Land Before Time fanfic - crossover of the Land Before Time characters and the Chipmunks and Chipettes. *The Chipmunks and the Land Before Time II fanfic - sequel to the first crossover. *LBT on Wikipedia *The Gang of Five - The largest, most active Land Before Time forum to date. *The Land Before Time - Song/Lyrics Database A slightly out-of-date database of Land Before Time songs and lyrics. *The land before time PSone games and PSone emulator *The land before time GBA games and GBA emulator *The land before time GBC game and GBC emulator *The land before time first and best Russian comunity about Land before time